Lost
by Mochizuka Kei
Summary: Memiliki orangtua yang saling menyayangi satu sama lain, sahabat yang selalu ada dalam suka maupun duka. Senyuman yang selalu terukir setiap hari tanpa henti. Sangat indah,bukan? Ya, aku sangat merindukannya. / Sakura POV / Ficlet / Mind to Read and Review?


_**LOST**_

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATED : T**

 _ **Warning! OOC, AU, Typo(s)**_

 _ **Sakura Haruno POV**_

 **This Story © Mochizuka Kei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Happy Reading Minna!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai, namaku Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Ya... aku tidak cantik tidak juga pintar tidak menarik tidak juga anggun. Hanya seorang gadis biasa saja, dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungku.

Hidupku indah, sangat indah. Orangtua yang damai dan saling menyayangi satu sama lain, sahabat yang selalu ada dan menemani dalam suka maupun duka. Senyuman yang selalu terukir diwajahku setiap hari tanpa henti.

Sangat indah,bukan?

Ya, aku sangat merindukannya. Karena itu, situasi satu tahun yang lalu. Diriku yang sekarang bukanlah diriku satu tahun yang lalu. Dalam sekejap, situasi itu merubah diriku secara total. Tak ada lagi Sakura yang periang dan ramah.

Langkah demi langkah aku lewati menyusuri jalanan yang mulai minim penerangan ini. Ekor mataku melihat seorang anak kecil diseberang jalan yang tengah digandeng oleh kedua orangtuanya, senyuman bahagia terukir di wajahnya yang polos itu. Dan kini rasa iri mulai menyelimuti hatiku lagi.

"Rasanya lebih baik aku menjadi anak kecil untuk... selamanya." Gumamku pelan nyaris tak terdengar masih dengan tatapan datar aku terus melanjutkan langkahku menuju tempat yang disebut rumah.

" _Tadaima_."

Bolehkah aku berharap? Kedatanganku kali ini akan disambut dengan kata " _Okaeri_ " ? mungkin hanya dalam khayalanku saja, kehadiranku tak akan pernah disambut baik lagi di tempat ini.

Meski ruangan tengah terasa sepi dan kosong, tapi ruangan atas selalu terdengar suara gaduh yang amat mengganggu bagiku. Rasanya sakit setiap aku menapakan kaki pada anak tangga itu. Langkah demi langkah yang aku lewati dengan sangat berat.

"KENAPA KAU SELALU MEMBAHAS HAL INI, HAH!"

"KAU SENDIRI YANG MEMANCINGKU MEMBAHASNYA! DIMANA TANGGUNG JAWABMU SEBAGAI SEORANG AYAH?!"

"AKU SUDAH BEKERJA KAU MASIH SAJA PROTES! AKU TIDAK BEKERJA KAU SELALU MERENDAHKANKU! KAU ITU MAUNYA APA?!"

"KAU MENCARI UANG HANYA UNTUK SAKURA! TIDAK UNTUKKU! AKU INI ISTRIMU!"

"KAU-"

Setelah itu yang aku dengar adalah suara benda yang jatuh ke lantai dan isak tangis dari balik pintu itu. Tak terasa bibir bawahku kini mengeluarkan darah, rok _rample_ yang aku kenakan sudah kusut akibat remasan tanganku. Hatiku terasa sesak, mengapa aku tidak bisa menangis? Dada ini rasanya sangat sakit.

Kasur yang aku tiduri ini terasa sangat dingin, tangan kananku menutup mata yang kini terbebas dari belenggu _frame_ kacamata itu.

"Sasuke... Naruto... Hinata... aku butuh kalian sekarang." Pikirku dengan penuh harap mereka bisa hadir dan memelukku saat ini.

Khayalan bodoh.

Memiliki seorang sahabat adalah hal mustahil bagiku saat ini. Mengingat bahwa kini aku tak memiliki siapapun untuk bergantung, aku hanya bisa diam.

" _Sakura-chan! Ayo berangkat!"_

" _Kau kenapa? Jika terjadi apa-apa bilang saja padaku."_

" _Kau terluka? Siapa yang membuatmu begini, hah?! Katakan padaku!"_

" _Ceritakanlah, Sakura-chan."_

" _Jangan sungkan! Kami kan sahabatmu, Sakura."_

" _Kita kan sahabat!"_

" _Kau sudah seperti adikku sendiri, Sakura."_

" _Terimakasih, Sakura-chan! Aku menyayangimu."_

" _Sesibuk apapun kami, kami akan meluangkan waktu untukmu."_

" _Tak peduli apapun, kau tetap sahabat kami."_

" _Sahabat akan lebih penting dari pacar, ingat itu."_

" _Kau sudah seperti kakak bagiku, Sakura-chan."_

" _Tersenyumlah, kau jelek jika cemberut!"_

" _Maaf, Sakura-chan. Tapi hari ini aku dan Naruto-kun ada janji."_

" _Sakura, maaf. Karin cemburu melihat kita selalu berdekatan."_

" _Aku harus mengantarkan Karin pulang, kau bisa sendiri kan?"_

" _Kau bisa mengertikan?"_

" _Kemarin Hinata cerita, dia menangis karena cemburu denganmu. Aku juga tidak menyangka akan hal ini."_

" _Maaf, Sakura."_

Perkataan-perkataan itu terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. Rasa sakit ini masih terus menjalar di seluruh tubuhku. Tangisku pecah seketika.

"Mengapa semuanya meninggalkanku saat aku sangat membutuhkan mereka?" racauku kalut.

Aku bangun dari tidurku dan segera menghapus aliran sungai kecil yang berasal dari _emerald_ milikku.

Saat aku tengok meja belajarku, terdapat dua _frame_ foto disana. Sebuah senyuman miris terukir di bibirku.

Aku masih sangat berharap bisa seperti foto berbingkai merah muda itu, tersenyum bersama dengan ayah dan ibu. Dengan tangan ayah yang merangkul pundak ibu.

Aku juga masih sangat merindukan sosok yang dulu pernah hadir dalam hidupku. Dua pria dingin tapi baik hati dan satu gadis pintar dan pemalu. Ya, sahabatku.

Masih sangat membekas di dalam hatiku saat pertama kali ayah dan ibu bertengkar. Disana aku sangat lemah dan butuh bantuan dari sahabatku, tapi nyatanya mereka sudah tidak mempedulikan diriku. Menyapa bahkan melirik saja tidak mereka lakukan kali ini.

Ya, aku benar-benar kehilangan semuanya sekarang.

Tapi yang pasti, yang aku tahu dan akan selalu aku pahami. Aku tak akan bisa berhenti menyayangi mereka. Sekalipun mereka pergi jauh dari sisiku.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Ya-Hallooo!

Kei kembali lagi dengan fic hurt/comfort lagi, gatau deh suka banget bikin ff kayak gini-_- hahahah /lupakan/

Okaaayyy ini ficlet pertama Kei heheheh

Maafkan jika feels kurang ngena dan alur sama EYD yang kurang rapiiii...

tapi, Semoga kalian suka yaaaa ^^

Kei masih butuh bantuan dari readers-san nih.

Mohon kritikan dan sarannya dari readers-san ;')

Mind to Review?

Regards,

Mochizuka Kei


End file.
